


Idiot in Love

by sophia_m



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, Kirk is an Idiot, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is So Done, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Pavel Chekov, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: This is wrong.Kirk had lost count of how many times those 3 words had run through his mind on a daily basis. He didn’t know how it started, all he knew was that one day, one time, Chekov had turned to look at him with his bright eyes and wide smile, calling out “Keptin!” and Kirk felt his chest tighten without warning.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/James T. Kirk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Idiot in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it with the alternate original series in mind because I randomly thought about it a few days ago and got depressed/sad over Anton Yelchin's death again and then I just got hit with a need to start writing again.

This is wrong.

Kirk had lost count of how many times those 3 words had run through his mind on a daily basis. He didn’t know how it started, all he knew was that one day, one time, Chekov had turned to look at him with his bright eyes and wide smile, calling out “Keptin!” and Kirk felt his chest tighten without warning.

Chekov was barely an adult, only 19, and while Kirk wasn’t necessarily ‘old’ by any standards, he was compared to the prodigy who always sat in front of him. Of course, Kirk hadn’t told anyone about his growing crush and always tried his best to hide it while on the bridge or around Chekov but of course, that didn’t last long.

The first Kirk managed to pique someone’s attention was just shy of 2 weeks after the realization that he had a crush. They were on the bridge for the first time following a 4-day shore leave. Kirk was in the captain seat, feeling relaxed for the first time in he didn’t know how long, talking to Bones about the last few days when the doors to the bridge open and a newly, and nicely, Chekov walked in with Sulu. Kirk didn’t even notice that his attention had been diverted until Bones was snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. 

Blinking and rubbing his eyes, Kirk realized he had watched Chekov from the moment he first entered the bridge to him reaching his station and now had two equally confused men looking at him. 

Chekov was smiling nervously, pulling on the collar of his shirt. “Are you okay, keptin?” He asked.

Clearing his throat, Kirk shook his head. “N-no.” He stammered out, “Just looks like you had fun this leave.”

Chekov’s cheeks flush a light pink which makes Kirk’s face turn red as well and his heart beat a tad faster. He turns back to Bones who’s sporting an unimpressed look. Before Bones can say anything, Kirk grabs his PADD and pointedly ignores any comment Bones may have been trying to make. With a roll of his eyes and a loud laugh, Bones leaves the bridge. 

It takes another 2 days before Kirk has the discussion with Bone, starting with him stumbling into the Medbay with an open and bleeding gash on his forehead.

“How did you manage to run into a door?” Bones asks with a distinct lack of interest as he applies a disinfectant to Kirk’s cut. 

“I got distracted.” Kirk shrugs, intentionally avoiding looking at Bones’ face.

“Yeah, I’m sure you did. By a certain navigator no doubt.” Bones flashes Kirk a knowingly smile as he turns away to grab a bandage. Before Kirk can say anything, Bones cuts him off with a roll of his eyes. “Come on Jim, you haven’t exactly been discreet about your little crush. Anyone who’s been in a room with the two of you can see it. A blind man could see it. The only one who can’t see it is Chekov himself. How is beyond me?”

Kirk frowns at Bones, rubbing the back of his neck. “I haven’t been discreet?”

“Lord no. The way you’re always staring at him, smiling whenever he laughs, giving him compliments, and of course when you saw him after shore leave with that new tan.” Kirk doesn’t have to tell Bones to shut up, the glare he’s shooting him is enough. “Just be careful Jim, with this whole - ”

Getting to his feet, Kirk waves away the start of Bones’ speech. “I’m fine, Bones. Really. It’s a small crush, it’ll pass eventually.”

It did not pass.


End file.
